


Disgusting [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: "Honestly?""No, LeBeau, I want you to lie to me. Just tell me what you think!""Alright, alright."-or-Newkirk does some cooking, but it is not quite up to LeBeau's standards yet.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of Inktober 2020, Sunday 11th October - Disgusting.
Kudos: 8





	Disgusting [Inktober 2020]

"So? What do you think of it?"

"Honestly?"

"No, LeBeau, I want you to lie to me. Just tell me what you think!"

"Alright, alright."

"…and?"

"It's…interesting…"

"Is that a good 'interesting' or a bad 'interesting'."

" _Pierre_ , I do not know quite how to describe these- were they vegetables?"

"They _are_ vegetables. What's wrong with them then?"

"The carrot is too soft, but the potatoes are somehow too hard. These _legumes verts_ , they've all merged together!"

"Well, I was just tryin' me best."

"It was a good effort, _mon ami_ , but you need some instruction if you are to be a chef."

"If you had to describe it in a word?"

"I am sorry- disgusting. But, but, I can show you how to do these just right, then they will be _magnifique_."

"Thanks, Louis, I appreciate it!"

"So does my palette. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> those two cooking together,,,
> 
> Sorry this one is so late, I didn't have a draft and forgot to post...but here we are in the end! I've almost caught up with my pre-finished pieces...must do more...


End file.
